


Safe

by Yusuke_Uchiha



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Iwai, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not really any kinks, Porn with Feelings, Sex is pretty vanilla, Top Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusuke_Uchiha/pseuds/Yusuke_Uchiha
Summary: Ren won't stop coming around. They've pretty much resolved all of their business together, but Ren keeps showing up at Iwai's store. And from the kid's repeated side-glances, Iwai is pretty sure he knows why. But Iwai might be about to get more than he bargained for when he invites Ren to his office after closing time.A.k.a. I wanted these two together, so I wrote this shameless fluff and smut to make it so. XD
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Iwai Munehisa
Kudos: 12





	Safe

He was back again. Iwai had told Ren multiple times that he had no more work for him, but here he was, showing up at his shop again. This time after closing hours. He had the same stoic, nonchalant look on his face that he always had, and he asked about work with the same flat tone he always used. But Iwai could easily see it wasn’t the same nonchalant attitude the kid had used the first time he set foot in Iwai’s store. There was something behind the kid’s eyes, something that Iwai had noticed several times, but he hadn’t wanted to confront Ren about it.

But it was looking like Iwai was going to have to.

“Come to the back, kid,” Iwai said. “Got something to talk to you about.”

Iwai shouldn’t have been unnerved. This was hardly the first time he’d invited Ren to his office, but then, he’d never had an ulterior motive before. 

Ren followed Iwai without question. He always did, and Iwai had to silently ask himself why. What was it that made Ren so willing to follow him, even into the most dangerous situations? But he wasn’t going to waste time asking about that right now. They’d go off on a tangent and wind up not talking about the real reason Iwai invited Ren back here. 

Iwai closed the office door behind them, silently turning the lock into place while Ren went to his usual spot, leaning against the wall. As Iwai went to the chair he usually sat in, he saw Ren’s eyes looking over the nearby desk, a desk that was uncharacteristically clean. 

Iwai leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and looked up at Ren with a piercing gaze. Even if he was decently sure he knew where this conversation was going to go, he wasn’t going to get too comfortable yet.

“What are you doing here, kid?” Iwai asked gruffly. “Especially after closing. You know I got nothin’ else for you, and it’s not like there’s no other jobs in this city.”

Ren shrugged, still looking at the desk. “I like working here.”

“No, you don’t,” Iwai scoffed. “I’ve been a pain in your ass from day one. The only reason you were here was ‘cause you needed guns. You said it yourself.”

Ren flinched a little, his eyes falling to the floor as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But beyond that, Iwai could see something else in his posture, something that looked very familiar. It was a sort of tension he’d seen in himself, a tension that only comes about when you’re holding yourself back from something you want very badly.

“Like I could have said anything else,” Ren growled. “You’d have kicked me to the curb if I’d been anything less than an ass hole like you.”

It took all of Iwai’s self-control to keep from laughing. Shit, with all of the shady shit they’d done together, it was easy to forget that Ren actually was a kid. Which was why he knew he needed to tread lightly here. Ren might have been a Phantom Thief, but a broken heart can cripple even the strongest person.

Iwai stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “All right. Then why are you really here?”

With another glance at the desk, Ren said, “I think you already know.”

“Yeah, well if all you wanted was a good fuck, you could get that from someone your own age,” Iwai said bluntly, not seeing the point in dancing around the issue. “So why me?”

Ren actually flinched, and it hit Iwai with a twinge of guilt. Maybe he’d been a little too harsh, but what Ren was trying to start here… it wasn’t something they could get into lightly. For fuck’s sake, Iwai was old enough to be his dad.

“You’re…” Ren started, his voice trailing off.

Iwai took a step closer, keeping his eyes firmly on Ren. “I’m what?”

Ren’s met his gaze, and… fucking hell those eyes. Ren had always put on such an air of stoicism and strength. Iwai knew now it was because the kid _was_ tough. He’d have to be with all that Phantom Thief business. But he wasn’t seeing any of that right now. He looked… vulnerable.

“Safe…” Ren mumbled.

Iwai cocked his head to the side slightly. “Safe?”

Ren nodded, but he didn’t give Iwai any other sort of clarification. Iwai’s eyes narrowed and he took another step closer, right into Ren’s personal space. Ren didn’t break eye contact for even a second. There might have been vulnerability there, but the kid still had a will of steel. He wasn’t gonna falter, and Iwai knew that.

“And no one else is safe?” Iwai asked. “Not that blonde kid or the weird artist guy?”

That was the moment Ren looked away, glancing off to the side as if he was uncomfortable. 

“Not… the same way you are,” Ren replied, and it still cleared up absolutely nothing.

Iwai was trying very hard to be patient, but the kid just seemed to be talking nonsense. So he said firmly, “All right, you need to stop talking in riddles and just be straight with me. I know you can, so spit it out.”

Ren didn’t just tense, he backed away. Well, as far as he could anyway with only a mere few inches between him and the wall, and Iwai’s eyes widened. He’d just told himself the kid wouldn’t falter, but… what the hell was this?

“Ren?” Iwai said, concern lacing his voice. “Are you-?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Ren snapped, his every word strained as if it were painful to speak. “I don’t know why I feel safer with you than anyone else. It doesn’t make any damn sense to me, either. All I know is that when I’m with you…”

His voice trailed off again, and the vulnerability in his eyes had almost overtaken the strength. He raised those eyes to Iwai’s again and mumbled, “It feels like nothing could ever hurt me.”

Iwai had never been one for drama, but damned if that didn’t make him literally go weak at the knees. One of his hands came up to rub his upper lip awkwardly, and for the first time since he’d met Ren, Iwai really didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t been expecting such a genuine confession.

And during that silence, those vulnerable eyes started to ice over with their usual stoicism again. It made Iwai’s chest tighten a little. There was only one reason Ren would be reverting back to that. He was preparing himself for a rejection.

But that hadn’t been Iwai’s intention for even a second. Maybe it made him a gross old man, but he’d been dying to get his hands on Ren for a while. This was just the first time he’d worked up the balls to actually try.

“You sure about this, kid?” Iwai asked, needing to be absolutely certain. “‘Cause once we cross this line…”

Something like relief flashed across Ren’s face, but it was immediately covered by one of his smirks. Smug little shit. Did he even realize that attitude was what made Iwai want him so damn badly?

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be here,” Ren answered, with no hesitation in his voice. “And I know you’re not scared, so what are you waiting for?”

Those words snapped the thin string that had been holding Iwai back and he snatched one of Ren’s wrists, yanking him away from the wall. He threw his other arm around Ren’s back and, fuck, the sound the kid made when their bodies collided… He was already putting Iwai’s patience to the test and they hadn’t even done anything yet. 

“Cocky little brat,” Iwai breathed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He caught a fleeting glimpse of another smirk before he took Ren’s chin and kissed him deeply. Ren let out another sound, a light, pleased moan that had Iwai tightening his grip. Shit, he wanted to hear more of that. 

Without breaking the kiss, he turned Ren from the wall and immediately sat him down on the desk. Then his hands went to work, shoving Ren’s jacket off his shoulders and slipping under his white t-shirt. He only had to push the shirt up a few inches before Ren raised his arms and Iwai was forced to pull his lips away long enough to remove it. But then his eyes fell on all of that bare skin and all thoughts of kissing disappeared. 

Jesus fucking Christ…

“Do you _live_ at the gym, kid?” Iwai teased, running a hand from Ren’s chest down to his stomach, feeling every raised muscle under his palm. This was going to be a lot more fun than Iwai had imagined. 

Despite his whole body shuddering from the touch, Ren still managed to snap, “Stop… calling me ‘kid’ you- Ngh!”

Iwai’s index fingers had merely brushed over Ren’s nipples, but the moment Iwai heard that sound, he started mercilessly strumming them back and forth. Ren’s mouth hung open and his head fell back as all of his upper body weight shifted to his palms which were pressed into the desk. Iwai kept his fingers working as he leaned in closer and brought his lips to one of Ren’s ears.

“What? Want me calling your name, instead?” Iwai whispered, every word releasing hot breath into Ren’s ear. “Hmm? Ren?”

Ren’s whole body jolted and when it did, Iwai’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of a fully erect cock pressing against his. Iwai had to bite his own tongue to keep from losing control because fuck, knowing he’d turned Ren on so much was doing things to Iwai he hadn’t expected. It wasn’t like he’d never given a dude a hard-on before, but as far as he knew, he was the first guy to ever give Ren one.

_As far as he knew._

Those five words broke through the thick haze of arousal that had overtaken Iwai’s mind and screeched him to a halt. His fingers stopped their relentless assault, and he dropped his hands down to Ren’s hips. 

Shit. Almost got way too carried away with himself to remember that he was the adult here and he needed to act like one. 

So when Ren looked at him with a questioning gaze, Iwai asked him, “You ever done this before?”

Ren’s eyes widened before they dropped and patches of red appeared on his cheeks. His eyes darted back and forth across his own lap before he answered, “Does it matter?”

“Yeah,” Iwai said sternly. “It does.”

“Why?” Ren asked, sounding annoyed. “I know what I’m doing. That’s all that should matter.”

“So you haven’t done this before?”

Ren looked at Iwai with a wicked glare, and if the kid’s cheeks weren’t still red, it might have given Iwai pause. But he just smirked and dragged both of his hands over so that they were resting on Ren’s thighs, only an inch from his cock. Ren tensed up again and his glare turned back into hazy arousal.

“Relax, kid,” Iwai said. “I’m not gonna leave you hangin’, but I’m also not about to fuck a newbie on a desk. Come on.”

He took a step back and turned, giving Ren space to slide off the desk. The two of them left Ren’s shirt and jacket completely abandoned as Ren followed Iwai to another door Iwai had never taken him through before. Iwai pushed the door open and stood to the side to let Ren go in first. 

Inside was a couple of filing cabinets, some boxes with used gun parts he hadn’t gone through yet, and the most important thing: a bed. It wasn’t a large bed. Only full-sized whereas his bed back home was a king. But it would do because there was no way Iwai was going to waste time taking Ren back to his place. Not while he was still dying to get his mouth on every fucking inch of him.

This door didn’t have a lock, so Iwai didn’t bother closing it. The shop was closed and the office door was locked, so they had nothing to fear. 

He walked up behind Ren, who was staring down at the bed and took him by his hips. Ren tensed when Iwai suddenly turned him around and shoved him toward the bed. With a surprised gasp, Ren stumbled a step, the back of his leg hit the bed, and he fell onto his back. And, god, the look on his face was priceless. The badass leader of the Phantom Thieves, reduced to a nervous mess as Iwai stalked toward him.

Iwai peeled off his own jacket and chucked it onto the nearby chair and went immediately for his black t-shirt. He kept his eyes on Ren as he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. The kid’s eyes started absolutely burning holes into him, and it did wonders for Iwai’s pride. He’d tried to stay in good shape since there was no telling when he might run into trouble, but it never occurred to him that Ren would appreciate it so much. 

Iwai took one more step forward and bent over with one knee on the mattress before reaching immediately for Ren’s belt. He saw Ren’s hands twitch slightly as he unhooked it, so he glanced up at his face to check if he was okay. He was definitely looking way more nervous now, even if he was obviously trying really hard to hide it. That shouldn’t have excited Iwai, but goddammit knowing that he was going to be Ren’s first partner got his blood flowing in the best of ways.

With the belt undone, Iwai dragged Ren’s jeans and his black boxers off at the exact same time, finding that his legs were just as toned as his chest. But his eyes were torn from those legs quickly enough when he caught a glimpse of Ren’s cock, lying against his lower stomach and twitching a little. Iwai’s tongue darted across the back of his teeth to keep from licking his lips. Holy shit, Ren was way bigger than Iwai thought he would be. Fucking massive. Iwai didn’t bottom very often, but if Ren was packing that kind of heat, Iwai might be willing to do it for him one day.

Iwai wanted to get his mouth around that cock, so he hovered over Ren and gently told him, “Scoot back.”

Ren obeyed without hesitation and once his head was on the pillows, Iwai leaned over him to steal another kiss. Iwai didn’t hold back this time. The kiss was filthy, loud, and rough, Iwai’s teeth nipping at Ren’s lips and his tongue thoroughly exploring the inside of his mouth. And he could feel Ren melting into it, which was exactly what he wanted. The more relaxed Ren was, the easier this would be on him.

While Ren was still distracted by the kiss, Iwai slid his hand under one of the pillows and pulled out what he’d hidden there. A small box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He hated using condoms, but he’d need the extra lubrication this time. With a wet smack, Ren broke the kiss and turned his head to look, and Iwai saw him swallow.

But then he looked up at Iwai with a smug grin and asked, “Prepared, aren’t you?”

Iwai chortled. “Yeah, well, you weren’t exactly being subtle, kid.”

Another of those glares flashed across Ren’s face and he snarled, “I told you to stop calling me ‘kid.’”

Iwai smirked back at him as he dragged a hand across Ren’s chest and back to a nipple. Ren let out another lust-filled sigh, and that gave Iwai all the motivation he needed to lower his lips to the other nipple. He did a slow drag across it with his tongue, and Ren’s hips bucked right into Iwai’s, pressing their cocks together again and making Iwai groan. God _damn_. It wasn’t even that big of a deal. He’d felt other guys rut against him before. But Iwai wasn’t prepared for how different this felt, how much more intense it was. Was every part of this going to feel this way? The thought only made Iwai’s blood run hotter.

And he channeled that heat into his assault on Ren’s nipples, sucking, licking, pinching and rubbing them without a moment’s pause. With every second that passed, Ren’s moans grew louder, and after a particularly rough pinch, his hands flew up to grasp Iwai’s shoulders tightly.

With a cocky hum, Iwai asked, “Like that, huh?”

Ren didn’t answer, but his hazy eyes and flushed cheeks did plenty of talking for him. So Iwai pinched harder and even let his teeth graze the other nipple to see how Ren would react. And Ren didn’t disappoint, choking out a loud moan and digging his nails into Iwai’s shoulders. Damn, that was nice, and they would _definitely_ have to explore Ren’s masochistic streak at a later date.

But his patience had run out, so he lowered his head and took Ren’s cock in his mouth without giving him so much as a quick warning. 

“Fuck!” Ren exclaimed before both of his hands shot down to grope at the top of Iwai’s head. “Iwai, wai-!”

The half-hearted protest faded into a wet moan as Iwai sunk lower until he’d almost fully engulfed Ren, needing to pull back a little to keep from gagging. God, he really was huge. Iwai couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with a guy this big, and it made his asshole twitch.

Goddammit. There was no longer a ‘maybe.’ Not only was he positive that he wanted to get this monster inside of him, but he was barreling toward doing it now instead of later. Wouldn’t _that_ blow Ren’s mind?

Iwai dragged his lips to the top, giving Ren’s head a rough suck and a few flicks of his tongue before he descended again, and he didn’t miss how Ren’s fingers pressed into his scalp. The moans Ren let out on top of that… fuck they were stirring Iwai up more and more with every passing second and making a heat pool in his chest unlike anything he’d ever felt before. 

_Unlike anything he’d ever felt before_...

Well, shit. That was the fucking truth, wasn’t it? He’d pleased a lot of partners in his time, but he couldn’t remember ever feeling this damn good while doing it. He thought this could probably end with Ren not touching him once and he’d still leave satisfied. Not that he was going to let that happen, of course. Ren was so hard, he was making the sexiest sounds, and his nails were digging so far into Iwai’s scalp that he was close to breaking the skin. 

Iwai had to have him.

He slowly pulled off, giving Ren’s shaft one more slow lick before he raised his head to look at him. Ren met his eyes, and Iwai’s cock throbbed when he saw how absolutely wrecked Ren looked. A single line of drool trailed out the side of his mouth, his eyes were only half-open, and his cheeks were so deeply red that the rest of his face looked almost pure white in comparison. So. Damn. Hot.

“Let me ask you something,” Iwai said breathily. “How do you feel about being on top?”

Those lidded eyes shot open wider and Ren answered with a confused, “Huh?”

Iwai had to desperately hold back an amused chuckle because that reaction was way more adorable than he was prepared for. 

With another rub to his upper lip, Iwai asked, “Would you be okay with fucking _me_?”

Ren’s mouth hung agape, and he stared back at Iwai as if he’d just spoken a different language. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and replied, “You want _me_ to…?”

He was nervous, way more nervous than Iwai was expecting him to sound. Maybe Iwai had gotten ahead of himself. This _was_ the kid’s first time, and making such a sudden turn was probably at least a little jarring. Iwai crawled up the bed so that he was hovering over Ren and even with his eyes.

“I want whatever you’re willing to give me, Ren,” Iwai said honestly. “If you decide you want me on top, I’ll get to work opening you up right now. But you’re fucking _hung_ , so if you’re okay with it, I’d _really_ like to get you in me.”

The shock and confusion in Ren’s eyes didn’t ebb at all, but Iwai saw something else work its way in alongside them. Intrigue. And it made Iwai smirk. So he wasn’t completely against it. Sweet.

“So what do you think?” Iwai asked. “Yes or no?”

Ren visibly swallowed, and while he still looked nervous, Iwai saw a familiar spark in his eyes. It was the same one he’d seen when the two of them were facing down Masa. Past the anxiety and mild insecurity, Iwai could see the fearlessness that made Ren so damn enticing to Iwai in the first place. And it only made Iwai want to get Ren inside of him even more. 

Ren took a breath and answered, “Yeah… okay.”

Iwai frowned. That didn’t sound very sincere. 

“You sure?” Iwai questioned firmly. “You’re not just going along because it’s what _I_ want?”

Ren met Iwai’s eyes again, and it was Iwai’s turn to swallow. The anxiety, the doubts, the insecurity. They were fucking gone. All that Iwai could see now was that fearless fire, and it made his cock jump all over again. Was this all he had to do to get Ren completely in the mood? If he’d known that, he’d have suggested it from the start.

“I want to. I’ve… _always_ wanted to,” Ren stated. “I just never thought you’d let me.”

Always? Did that mean…? Fucking hell, this kid.

Iwai shook his head and let out a sigh. “You could have asked. This isn’t _only_ about me, you know. I wanna know what _you_ want, too.”

Ren’s eyes dropped to the bed, and his cheeks reddened a little more. He hadn’t even considered that, had he? That it was okay to say what _he_ wanted. The kid had suffered. Iwai knew that, but he almost never showed any signs of it. So when he did, it hit Iwai with the force of a bullet and drew out a protectiveness that he didn’t feel very often.

He gently took Ren’s chin and made him look at him, and with a gentle grin, told him, “This whole thing is pointless if it’s not good for you, too. So open that filthy mouth of yours and tell me what you want.”

A mischievous sheen flashed through Ren’s eyes. “What makes you think I’ve got a filthy mouth?”

Iwai leaned in closer so that their lips were only a few inches apart. “You want to fuck a guy who’s old enough to be your dad. You ain’t exactly a pure little angel.”

The mischief turned to a cocky glare as Ren sat straight up, Iwai only just managing to avoid a headbutt. A rough tug to one of Iwai’s legs had him suddenly on his back and when he looked up, the expression on Ren’s face had his mouth hanging open. Ren looked absolutely ravenous, like he was only a breath away from tearing the rest of Iwai’s clothes off and fucking him senseless. Holy shit, what switch did Iwai just flip?

“Well,” Ren said, reaching for the lube. “You wanna be fucked by a ‘kid’ who’s young enough to be your son, so what does that make you?”

Ren had popped the lube’s lid open when Iwai roughly grabbed his cock and caused him to accidentally squeeze the bottle and squirt a bit of lube out of the top. 

Iwai eyed the lube that was trailing down the side of the bottle and onto Ren’s fingers when he answered, “A perverted old man. I came to terms with that a while ago.”

Ren laughed lightly as he scooped up the dripping lube with his other hand and added a few more drops. Then his eyes dropped to Iwai’s crotch before they moved slowly up his body and back to his face.

“You gonna take those pants off, _old man_?” Ren asked in a commanding tone that gave Iwai goosebumps. 

Letting Ren top, Iwai decided, was the best decision he’d ever made. He kept his eyes locked on Ren’s as he reached down to unbutton his jeans, taking his time sliding them off just so he could watch the frustration on Ren’s face. He went for his black briefs next, and started pulling them off just as slowly, but he was halted when Ren’s knee was suddenly pressing down roughly on his cock. Iwai gritted his teeth and groaned. Damn, that was good.

“For someone who wants to be fucked, you’re moving awfully slow,” Ren growled.

Iwai just smirked. “You want someone who will jump at your every command, you’re looking in the wrong place, brat.”

Ren’s eyebrows ran together a little at the word ‘brat’ and it made Iwai’s smirk widen.

“What?” Iwai teased. “Thought you didn’t want to be called ‘kid.’”

Ren pressed his knee down harder, and even though it excited Iwai more than he could say, he didn’t let it show. If Ren wanted to see Iwai’s embarrassing faces, he was gonna have to work for it.

“That all you got?” Iwai asked snarkily, and he got exactly what he’d been hoping for when Ren shifted almost his entire body weight onto that knee. The sadomasochistic little fuck. Iwai was definitely gonna have a bit of fun with that next time.

“Nice show you’re putting on there,” Iwai said, not trying to hide the arousal in his voice this time. “Think you can back it up?”

Ren leaned over Iwai, which pressed his knee down even harder still, and when their noses were almost touching, Ren bit back, “I _know_ I can. So stop being coy and take off your briefs.”

Unbelievably, Iwai felt himself grow harder as Ren finally pulled back his knee, and he found he couldn’t bring himself to fuck with Ren this time. All of that confidence and smarting off was stirring Iwai up in ways he never could have imagined. He simultaneously wanted to be fucked into the mattress _and_ bend Ren over the bed to show him what that smart mouth could earn him. Maybe that was something else they could explore later.

He dragged his briefs off, and just to see how Ren would react, he let his knees fall to the side to give Ren a perfect view of everything he had. Ren’s eyes fell right on Iwai’s proudly-standing cock, and the little closet perv licked his damn lips. And there he sat for several seconds, his eyes darting back and forth between Iwai’s cock and his hole as if he didn’t know where to start. As endearing as it was, Iwai was eager to get things back on track, so he nudged Ren with his foot.

Ren looked up right as Iwai said, “That lube’s gonna dry up if you sit there much longer.”

That seemed to snap Ren out of his trance and he rubbed his lubed fingers together, presumably to check if they were still wet enough. They must not have been because he picked the bottle back up and coated his fingers again before making Iwai jolt by turning the bottle over and spraying a stream of it on his cock. Shit was cold. 

“Could have at least put it on your hand to warm it up first, brat,” Iwai playfully scolded.

Ren smirked and set the bottle to the side before trailing that hand up Iwai’s thigh. He stopped a mere centimeter from his cock and said, “Like you would have done that.”

Well, he certainly had Iwai there. There was no way Iwai would have been able to resist the urge to see Ren squirm. It was-

“Shit!”

Oh god, Ren’s hands were on him. Finally, finally on him. One hand was lightly stroking his cock and the other was spreading lube on his rim. His strokes were hesitant and a little amateurish, but Iwai could not have cared less. It felt fucking great. He raised his hips a little to take some more, and the moment he did, Ren pushed a finger against his rim. The press was as hesitant as his strokes, and it hit Iwai with a wave of frustration.

“I ain’t gonna break,” Iwai snarled. “Finger-fuck me like you mean it.”

Ren’s gaze grew sharper before he started pumping Iwai’s cock faster. It was still a little clumsy, but the second Ren’s finger breached him, Iwai lost the ability to focus on anything else. God, it had been so damn long since Iwai had felt this, and it was better than he remembered. Though, he was pretty sure that had more to do with _who_ was touching him.

Ren didn’t hold back, moving his finger in and out at a punishing pace that made Iwai’s eyes squeeze closed and his hips rise again. So good. So _fucking_ good.

“You learn fast,” Iwai said breathily, and when he met Ren’s eyes, he saw a bit of pride flash across them. Then that finger and his hand started moving faster, and a moan actually escaped Iwai’s lips. 

Shit. He was gonna come early if Ren kept that up. So he dropped his hand down to gently grasp Ren’s wrist and stop his pumps. Ren looked up at him in confusion, and Iwai gave him a grin in response.

“It’s fine,” Iwai assured him. “Your hands are just a little bit too talented.”

More pride danced across Ren’s eyes, and it made Iwai’s chest squeeze. So Ren liked praise? Well, that was something Iwai could definitely accommodate, especially with how well he was doing.

So when Ren pushed a second finger against Iwai’s rim and he felt the light sting, Iwai’s mouth hung open and he said, “Fuck yes. That’s it.”

Ren responded in kind, pressing harder and making room for that second finger. It was a little rougher than Iwai was expecting, but that was fine with him. He could handle it, and his patience was wearing thin. Now that he’d felt Ren’s fingers, he wanted his cock even more. That thought had him instinctually rolling his hips to force Ren’s fingers further in. The stretch was fucking godly, and Iwai heard Ren’s breath hitch in response. When he looked at Ren’s face again, he saw that look from earlier, the one that let Iwai know he was desperately holding himself back from something.

Well, that wasn’t gonna fly. 

Iwai rolled his hips again, purposefully this time, and Ren’s eyes flared exactly as Iwai had hoped they would. 

“Come on, Ren,” Iwai taunted with a smirk. “I ain’t some blushing virgin, so quit holding back and take what you want.”

Ren froze for a moment, staring back at Iwai with what he could easily see was barely-contained excitement. But then it dampened a little and Ren’s eyes dropped as his fingers slid out. 

Crap. Iwai was too harsh again, wasn’t he?

“Sorry,” Ren said, looking like a pup with its ears folded down. “I just… don’t wanna mess up.”

Well, _that_ hit Iwai like a ton of bricks. Still a kid, Iwai had to remind himself. No matter how confident Ren was trying to be, he was a newbie. 

Iwai reached a hand out to brush Ren’s cheek, and Ren looked up as Iwai told him, “You’re doing great, all right. And even if you were a clumsy mess do you really think I’d hold it against you? Why do you think I asked if you’d ever done this before?”

Ren’s expression softened a little, and Iwai instinctually ran his thumb under Ren’s eye. That brought a smile to Ren’s face and relieved some of the heaviness in Iwai’s chest. 

“I knew what I was getting into,” Iwai assured him. “If I wanted years of experience, I’ve got people I can call for that. But I wanted _you_ , so I’m gonna be into this no matter what. You can be damn sure of that.”

Ren’s cheeks reddened a little, and his smile widened as his eyes averted. It made Iwai’s chest burn. Seriously. How the fuck could anyone be so ridiculously hot and adorably cute at the same time?

He sat up and dragged Ren into another rough kiss, giving Ren’s lower lip a sharp bite before breaking away. It brought that fire right back to Ren’s eyes, and that was one hell of a welcome sight. 

“So how about you give me that massive cock before I shove you down and take it?”

Ren’s cock twitched so wildly that Iwai actually saw it in his peripheral, and that fire in Ren’s eyes turned to an inferno as he placed a damp hand in the center of Iwai’s chest. Then he pushed with all of his body weight and Iwai was on his back again, cock throbbing and lips curling into an excited smirk. Fuck yes. Back in business.

Ren picked the lube up and had his fingers recoated in an instant. Then Iwai saw him press three of his fingers together before he lowered that hand back down. He pushed those three fingers against Iwai’s hole with absolutely no hesitation, and Iwai relaxed because, goddammit, he needed them. The sooner his ass was open, the sooner he’d get the main course, and he was practically starving at this point.

He felt a few more drops of lube as Ren pushed harder and wiggled his fingers at the same time. Iwai winced quietly at the sudden sting, but when Ren’s fingers fully breached him, that sting couldn’t have fled from his purview any quicker. Especially when Ren started plunging those fingers in as deeply as he could, over and over, turning Iwai into little more than a puddle on the sheets. 

He chewed on his bottom lip and moaned, “That’s fucking perfect, Ren. Keep going.”

And he did. He thrust those fingers, spread them, and even occasionally curled them, hitting a spot Iwai wasn’t even sure if he knew about. But even if it was completely accidental, it still felt fucking incredible and had him loosening up even more than he already was. And then Ren hit it again, much harder this time, and it forced a much louder moan out of Iwai’s mouth. Fuck. That was way too good.

Then Ren did it again, just as hard, and right before his eyes rolled back, Iwai caught a glimpse of Ren watching him. Oh, crap. He’d been looking for it, hadn’t he?

Another press, followed by a sinfully slow rub against Iwai’s prostate, answered his question and had him bucking his hips. Ren gave an affirmative hum, and that was as much warning as Iwai was given before Ren went to fucking town. And Iwai wasn’t at all prepared for it, which he just barely had the presence of mind to realize was probably Ren’s goal. He was relentless, not giving Iwai so much as a second to breathe, and that orgasm Iwai had stopped earlier was building back up at breakneck speed. 

Then Ren leaned over to nip lightly at Iwai’s scruff-covered chin, and Iwai only just managed to recognize it for the plea that it was. He tilted his head down and eagerly hung his mouth open so Ren could give him an indecent, tongue-filled kiss. It was everything Iwai could do to focus enough to kiss Ren back, and then Ren’s other hand wrapped around his cock. Iwai’s eyes shot open wider, and he let a shameless moan pour into Ren’s open mouth.

He hadn’t planned on coming this way, but every protest disappeared before he could voice it, and with one more slow stroke to his cock, Iwai fucking lost it. A loud growl rumbled deep in his chest as he spilled his load all over Ren’s hand and plastered both of their stomachs in cum.

But Ren didn’t stop. He kept his hand pumping even after the orgasm ended, and the oversensitivity had Iwai biting his lip for a whole new reason. Iwai’s hand was a mere moment from shooting down to stop him when suddenly he felt something against his rim that made that hand freeze. 

Oh fuuuuuck.

He didn’t know when Ren had found the time to slip on the condom, especially with only one hand and without Iwai noticing, but he didn’t care. That cock was finally trying to press inside of him, and even the painful oversensitivity was taking a back seat to the sweet sting of that breach.  
  
Ren gave a few short, hesitant thrusts, but Iwai’s body seemed to want him just as badly as Iwai did because he was able to slowly slide the rest of the way inside with absolutely no resistance. And when he bottomed out, he finally drew his cum-covered hand back, but all Iwai could focus on was the fullness. Had he ever felt this full in his life? He wasn’t sure, and he was seeing far too many stars to think about it too hard.

One of his hands slid down to his cum-drenched stomach, and when he pressed that hand down, he felt a greater satisfaction than he’d felt in a long time. Ren was there. He could feel him twitching wildly inside of him, and it was perfect.

Ren’s equally drenched hand lay gently over Iwai’s, and Iwai met his eyes in response. It was a good thing Iwai was already lying down, otherwise, the look in Ren’s eyes might have knocked him on his back. He’d never seen Ren look more bright-eyed and joyous in all the time he’d known him. 

He raised his dry hand up to cup Ren’s cheek and smiled before saying, “Come here, brat.”

Ren smiled back and leaned over, allowing himself to be led into the much softer kiss Iwai wanted to give him. Soft, but no less messy, because it was right in the middle of that kiss that Ren gave Iwai the first thrust and Iwai’s mouth shot open wider. Ren immediately took advantage, plunging his tongue inside in perfect unison with his cock. And Iwai lost pretty much all powers of speech after that. All he could do was hook his legs around Ren and grip the pillow next to his head with both hands. 

He wanted to praise him, let him know how amazing it felt, but he knew if he tried to say anything it would come out as little more than gibberish. So instead he didn’t even try to hide it in his expression. This was what Ren wanted, right? To see Iwai completely fall apart? Then he’d fucking give it to him. He couldn’t have cared less how over-eager or indecent he looked.

Ren pulled his lips back, and that was when Iwai noticed how heavy his breathing had become. Both of Ren’s hands dropped to Iwai’s hips, and his eyes squeezed closed as his movements became jerkier.

“Iwai…”

There was so much want in his voice that it stunned Iwai to silence for the briefest of moments. But he shook it off. He had to. It was obvious what was going through Ren’s head, and Iwai had to say something. It wasn’t as if Iwai wasn’t expecting it, anyway. No one lasts very long their first time, and Iwai was beyond satisfied at this point. 

“Do it, Ren,” Iwai commanded. “Show me how fucking good it feels.”

There was a tiny bit of hesitation on Ren’s face, but it vanished as soon as Ren met Iwai’s eyes and Iwai gave him a stern look. They would have plenty of time later for Ren to get better at holding back, and maybe Iwai even had a few ideas on how to ‘train’ him, a thought which made him smirk internally. But that was later. This was now, and now Iwai wanted Ren to come for him. He fucking _needed_ to see it.

So he didn’t take his eyes off Ren’s face for a second, even when he started thrusting even harder than he had before. No matter how toe-curling it was, Iwai wasn’t gonna miss a single second of this. 

And he couldn’t have been happier for his own self-control, because when Ren finally crossed the threshold, the look on his face sent buckets of blood pooling back into Iwai’s cock. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten hard again that fast, but his cock stood all the way up at the exact moment that Ren let out his loudest orgasmic moan. 

His fingers dug into Iwai’s hips with enough force to leave bruises, and he exhaled several heavy breaths before his own hips stalled. Then all of his body weight shifted to his hands as he tried to stop himself from falling over.  
  
That was Iwai’s cue, so he sat straight up and took Ren by his shoulders. He swallowed a moan as Ren slid out and he helped him lie down on his back. Ren’s eyes were closed, his hand draped over his forehead, and his chest rising and falling, but he couldn’t have looked more satisfied. That brought a grin to Iwai’s face, but he had one more thing left to do.  
  
“Hang out for a minute,” Iwai told him. “I’ll be right back.”

Ren didn’t answer, but he was still learning how to breathe, so Iwai didn’t hold it against him. He left through the nearby door and went to his office. He hadn’t planned all that well, to be honest, so he searched around for the nearest clean washcloth that had the fewest oil stains and dumped a large bowl of gun parts onto his desk. He’d sort it out later. 

With the store closed and the shutters drawn, he didn’t need to worry about anyone seeing him, so he went through the front of the store and to the bathroom. He rinsed the dust out of the bowl and filled it with some warm water before carrying the bowl and the washcloth back to the room. He came back into the room right as Ren was dropping the tied-up condom on the floor next to the bed. Not like there was anywhere else to put it. Iwai would pick it up when they were done. Ren looked up when he heard Iwai coming, and Iwai was hit with another heatwave to his chest when he saw how disheveled he looked. He was too damn cute for his own good.

Without a word, Iwai went to the bed and sat the bowl on his lap before dipping the rag in it. After ringing it out, he started bringing it closer to Ren, and he saw Ren’s hand raise as if he was gonna take it. Iwai playfully slapped his hand away.

“Just lay there, brat,” Iwai said cheekily. “I got this.”

Ren glared at him, “Like hell. I can clean myself up.”

“I know you can. Still doing it, so shut up.”

Ren grumbled as he fell onto his back again, but he didn’t offer another protest and stayed still as Iwai dragged the rag through the ridiculous amount of come he’d plastered on Ren’s stomach and chest. Fuck, he didn’t realize he’d been that pent up.  
  
Ren tensed a little at the feeling of the rough cloth, but he relaxed once he felt the warmth of the water. It didn’t take Iwai long to have his stomach and chest cleaned, and then he moved on to his hands, which were still painted with cum and lube respectively. It took a little bit longer to get everything out from between Ren’s fingers, but once he did, he dropped the rag back into the bowl and stood up, about to head back to the bathroom to clean himself up.  
  
Ren caught his arm, and when Iwai looked down at him he was scowling. 

“I don’t think so,” Ren commanded. “Give me that and lay your ass down, old man.”

 _Old man_. All right, so maybe Iwai could kind of understand now why Ren didn’t want to be called ‘kid.’ 

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwai answered. “All right.”

He handed Ren the bowl and took his place on the bed next to him. And he had to admit, getting the same treatment he’d just given Ren was nice. It took Ren way longer to get him cleaned up since he was basically a bear from the pelvis down, but Ren didn’t complain and neither did Iwai. After waiting so long to feel Ren’s hands on him, he’d take any excuse he could get to keep feeling it.

It was when Ren moved on to Iwai’s hands that Iwai’s moment of clarity finally hit him. Such young, smooth hands holding his old, callused ones. It would have been impossible not to notice the contrast. Ren would probably hate him for killing the mood, but this wasn’t a conversation they could avoid, so best to get it out of the way now.

So when Ren finished Iwai’s hands and bent over to set the bowl on the floor, Iwai reached one of those hands out to gently touch his back. Ren looked back at him with a smile on his face, a smile Iwai knew was about to vanish.

“We gotta talk, Ren,” Iwai said firmly, and fuck did he hate it when he was right, sometimes.

All of that nervousness Ren had been showing earlier returned in force, and Iwai wanted to kick himself for it. But instead, he brought that hand up to rest against Ren’s cheek and tried to sound as gentle as possible when he went on.

“What do you want this to be?” Iwai asked. “That’s something I have to know if we’re gonna keep seeing each other.”

Ren still looked horribly discomforted. “What do I want this to be?”

Iwai thought he’d been pretty clear, but he was willing to rephrase and said, “Yeah. What do you want out of this?”

Iwai’s chest stung terribly when Ren jerked his face away from Iwai’s hand and scooted away from him. 

“What are you saying?” Ren asked, his eyebrows running together. “Did this not mean anything to you?”

Iwai felt himself wince, so he knew Ren saw it, too. He’d really hoped Ren wouldn’t ask him that because he hated having to avoid answering simple questions. But he wasn’t under any illusions about their positions, so he wasn’t about to be completely honest when it might hurt Ren in the long run.

He took a silent breath and answered, “What it means to me doesn’t matter. I’m an _old man_ , remember? I’ve lived a good portion of my life, but you’ve got most of yours ahead of you. So what _you_ want, what this means to _you_ , is what matters.”

Ren looked back at him for a couple of seconds, looking completely stunned. But then his nervousness melted into relief and a smile curled on his lips.  
  
“So it _did_ mean something to you.”

Iwai could have punched him. Well, not really, but he could have seriously considered it.

“This is serious, Ren,” Iwai said flatly. “I’m not enough of a selfish son-of-a-bitch to keep you tied to me when you’ve got no shortage of other options.”

Ren’s eyebrows knitted together again before he sighed and shook his head. Then he went completely quiet, staring at the floor for way too long. So when he suddenly turned, Iwai wasn’t ready for it, and he found himself on his back for the umpteenth time. Ren threw his leg over Iwai and sat on his lower stomach while pressing both of his hands into Iwai’s chest.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Ren growled. “I’m 17, but I’m not a damn kid!”

Iwai rolled his eyes and easily pushed back against Ren’s hands, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah, you are,” Iwai bit back. “Just because you fucked me doesn’t mean we’re suddenly on the same playing field. We’re at different points in our lives. We’re not gonna want the same things.”

Ren leaned closer so that their noses were only an inch or two apart. “And how do you know that when you’re just sitting there making stupid assumptions?”

Iwai exhaled heavily. “Come on, Ren. You gonna sit there and tell me you wanna go steady with an old man when you could be with someone your own age?”

Go steady? Jesus fucking Christ he really _was_ an old man. Did Ren even know what that-?

“Ngh?”

He’d felt them several times today, but feeling Ren’s lips on his at this exact moment was the last thing Iwai had been expecting, so he froze where he sat as Ren had his way. And he _had_ his way, kissing Iwai deeply like a fucking pro and leaving him completely tongue-tied.

Ren gently cupped Iwai’s scruffy face as he broke the kiss and said, “If I wanted someone my own age, I have people I can call for that. But I wanted _you_.”

Iwai’s mouth hung open, and his eyes widened as he stared back at Ren, not believing how easily he’d just turned his own words back on him. Ren smiled again and pressed their foreheads together before wrapping his arms around Iwai’s shoulders. 

“I’m just as capable of making choices as you are, Iwai,” Ren told him. “And I chose you. Just like you chose me. I’m not gonna walk away from that just because you’re a few decades older than me.”

Those words shook Iwai, far more than he was able to keep hidden. Ren was slamming his entire body weight against a door Iwai had been trying desperately to keep closed. It had to stay closed.

“And what about later?” Iwai asked pitifully. “What about when you decide you’re ready to move on to someone younger? Do you not understand that it would be easier for me to take that if this never becomes anything serious? I can handle being dropped as a fuck buddy. Been there, done that.”

Ren’s frustrated growl was followed by him pushing back with his hands on Iwai’s shoulder and glaring at him again.

“Why are you so damn sure I’m gonna suddenly decide I want someone else?” Ren snapped. “Do you think I’m that shallow?”

Iwai shook his head. “It ain’t about being shallow. It’s about you wanting things I’ve already had. I have a son already, a family. You telling me you’re never gonna want that?”

As soon as Iwai was finished speaking, Ren went right back to looking at Iwai like he had two heads. Both of Ren’s hands slid down to rest on Iwai’s chest, and the contact was close to making Iwai shudder. Fuck, he really didn’t want to think about a future where he couldn’t feel this again, but he had to be realistic. No matter how much he didn’t want to be.

“Why can’t _you_ be my family?”

Those words hung heavily in the air, and Iwai blinked twice as he tried to make them register.

But all he could manage was a clumsy, “What?”

Ren’s hand slid back up, this time resting on the salamander tattoo on Iwai’s neck, and he gave Iwai another, much warmer, smile.

“Did that never occur to you?” Ren teased. “Or did you just think you weren’t good enough to be my family?”

Iwai didn’t answer verbally, but in his mind, he had to admit it was a little bit of both. It hadn’t occurred to him, but if it had, he would definitely have thought he wasn’t good enough. Iwai was about as far from being worthy of such a thing as he could possibly get. But… was Ren serious?

Iwai’s walls were still up when he carefully asked, “Do you know what you’re suggesting right now?”

Ren nuzzled his head against Iwai’s, and it made Iwai’s breath hitch. There was nothing but warmth behind that action, and that was outright terrifying.

“I do,” Ren answered. “You wanted to know what I want out of this. Well, that’s what I want. I want you to be my family.”

Those words were a wrecking ball, swinging full-force and smashing right through that wall and leaving Iwai feeling more vulnerable than he’d felt in… fuck he didn’t even know how long. He only knew it made him want to run, run far away until he could build that wall back up.

But then Ren’s fingers started tracing his tattoo, and he asked, “Do you want me to be part of _your_ family, Iwai?”

Iwai swallowed, and one of his hands slowly raised to cover those fingers and press Ren’s palm back down against the salamander. Run? Was that what he’d been thinking a mere moment ago? Well, that was fucking stupid, wasn’t it? It took Ren asking the question for him to realize it, but now that he had the answer was obvious. _Of course,_ he wanted Ren to be part of his family. Now that he’d been offered that, he didn’t think he could live with it not happening.

He sat all the way up, making Ren gasp before he hooked an arm around Ren’s lower back and hauled him closer. He crawled his other hand down Ren’s arm and toward his neck, placing his hand on the same spot Ren was touching him. 

Iwai couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice when he said, “I’m really fucking clingy.”

“So am I.”

“I’ll probably punch any other guys who flirt with you.”

“I can live with that.”

Iwai’s next warning was on the tip of his tongue when Ren placed a finger over his lips and silenced him in an instant.

“Can we skip to the part where you say yes?” Ren asked with a laugh in his voice. “I don’t have all day.”

Iwai laughed, too, but it disappeared into the kiss that he quickly planted on Ren’s lips. Damn him. Damn this amazing, infuriating, snarky little brat.

He spoke against Ren’s lips when he said, “All right, you little shit. You win. But don’t blame me 15 years down the line when I start looking like a shriveled up raisin.”

“I like raisins.”

Iwai snorted out another laugh and wrapped both of his arms around Ren, pulling him full against him and letting out a relieved sigh. Iwai didn’t know how this happened or what he’d done to deserve it, but now that he had Ren, he definitely wasn’t letting go.  
  
Now there was just one more problem.  
  
“What the hell are we gonna tell Kaoru?”

Ren trailed his fingertips lightly across Iwai’s back as he answered, “Tch. Like Kaoru didn’t already know. I believe his exact words were, ‘If you keep coming around, I’m gonna wind up with a step-dad the same age as me.’”

Iwai laughed again… right up until those words fully registered. Then his eyes went wider and he froze.  
  
“Wait, what?”


End file.
